headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Season 2
Category:Seasons Season Two of Buffy the Vampire Slayer aired on the WB Network from September 15th, 1997 to May 19th, 1998, spanning a total of twenty-two episodes. It was the first full season of the series. Season two sees the return of all of the season one regular cast members reprising their respective roles. Sarah Michelle Gellar stars as the eponymous Buffy Summers. Nicholas Brendon plays the bufoonish buddy Xander Harris. Alyson Hannigan portrays nerdy witch girl Willow Rosenberg. Charisma Carpenter returns as the bitchy Cordelia Chase. David Boreanaz offers up a slightly different interpretation of the vampire Angel than fans saw in season one, and Anthony Stewart Head looks stoically intelligent as the British scholar Rupert Giles. Season two brought along some new faces and some new threats. The most notable of which is James Marsters as the Billy Idol-inspired vampire Spike. Tagging along with Spike is his paramour and maker, the loopy-doopy Drusilla, who is played by Juliet Landau. Armin Shimerman becomes a rigid fixture in season two as Sunnydale High School's new principal, R. Snyder, and Giles gets a girlfriend in the form of Jenny Calendar, played by Robia La Morte. Willow also sports a new beau when she begins dating Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, who is more than just a short, soft-spoken guitar player. All that, plus an Inca mummy girl and Cibo Matto! Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Joss Whedon - Executive producer; Creator * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * David Greenwalt - Co-executive producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * David Solomon - Co-producer * Gary Law - Co-producer * Nerf Herder - Theme song * Christophe Beck - Composer * Michael Gershman - Director of photography * Rob Des Hotel - Executive story editor * Dean Batali - Executive story editor * Marti Noxon - Story editor * Skip Macdonald - Editor * Kimberly Ray - Editor * Regis B. Kimble - Editor * Carey Meyer - Production designer * Cynthia Bergstrom - Costume designer Directors * Bruce Seth Green * David Greenwalt * David Semel * David Solomon * Dean Sarafian * Ellen S. Pressman * James A. Contner * James Whitmore, Jr. * John T. Kretchmer * Joss Whedon * Michael Gershman * Michael Lange Writers * Carl Ellsworth * David Fury * David Greenwalt * Dean Batali * Elin Hampton * Howard Gordon * Joe Reinkemeyer * Joss Whedon * Marti Noxon * Matt Kiene * Rob DesHotel * Ty King Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. * Buffy/Season 2 redirects to this page. * The first thirteen episodes of this season aired on Monday evenings at 9:00 pm. With episode 2x14, the show moved to Tuesday evenings, where it aired at 8:00 pm. * This is the second of five seasons of the show to air on the WB Network. The last two seasons of the series aired on UPN. * Featured "Big Bad": Spike & Dru; Angelus * David Boreanaz joins the cast of Buffy the Vampire Slayer as a billed character beginning with this season. He is also a credited character in season three. Home video * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Series (DVD) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection (DVD) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Second Season (DVD) See also External Links * * * * Buffy, Season 2 at Wikipedia * * * * ----